Ski Weekend
by markaleen
Summary: The family is away on a ski weekend and Niles decides that it's the perfect time to tell Daphne how he feels. Set in 'Ski Lodge'


**NOTE- I do NOT own any of the characters or media from Frasier. All rights go to NBC, Paramount and anyone else associated with it. I am not making money off of these stories. ~markaleen**

* * *

Tonight was the night. Niles Crane was going to tell Daphne Moon how he felt about her. It was the perfect place. Him, Daphne, Daphne's friend Annie, Frasier, and Martin were on a trip at a ski lodge that Roz had won. She couldn't go and really enjoy it because she was pregnant. Frasier bought her a big screen TV as a trade. After a great day of skiing with an Olympic skier named Gee (who was there for the weekend). They all had a great dinner and some of Martin's buttered rum. Bedtime came soon after that.

Now, this was the time that they all decided to make a move on the person they liked. Niles, of course, was after Daphne. Annie was after Niles, as well as Gee. Frasier was after Annie. And Daphne was after Gee. Along with that, Gee thought that Daphne and Annie were lesbians and that Niles was gay like he was himself. So there was also that craziness.

Everyone was getting the rooms mixed up. After getting Daphne's room wrong, Niles found Daphne in Gee's bed. Not exactly what he wanted to see but at least Gee wasn't with her. Daphne was humiliated so she lied and said that she thought she was in Annie's room (which was another reason Gee believed that Annie and Daphne were lesbians). When Niles and Daphne Gee's room, Niles told Daphne that he had to talk to her, then they both went into Niles' room.

"Daphne, this may come as a surprise to you…" he turned on the lights, showing Annie in Niles' bed.

Daphne was furious because she had told Annie to leave Niles alone. "Annie! What are you doing here?" she looked at Niles, "I am so sorry Dr. Crane!"

"Niles, what is she doing here?"

He knew that he had mistaken Annie for Daphne earlier but he didn't think that she would go this far... "Annie, would you kindly get out of my bed?"

Annie glared at Niles, "Fine." She quickly left.

"I'll be leaving too…" Daphne quickly started heading to the door.

"No, Daphne! Please wait!"

Daphne turned around, "Yes?"

"Daphne, I really do need to talk to you… more like tell you something…"

She was starting to get curious, actually, a bit anxious. "Yes, Dr. Crane… what is it?"

He took a deep breath, "Daphne… I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time…" he took another deep breath, "I love you, Daphne… I always have. The more I got to know you the more I grew to love you." He anxiously waited for her response.

Daphne just looked at Niles few moments before she said anything.

"What?"

Niles took a step closer to her, "I love you."

She was completely blown away. She hadn't expected this at all.

"You really love me?"

He took her hands, "Yes Daphne, I really, really love you, with all my heart."

Daphne had no idea what to say, she never expected that someone like Niles Crane would ever be in love with a simple girl from Manchester like herself. She was so happy though… she had always felt something for Niles but she never acted on it. Niles was her best friend and she didn't want to tell him because, one, he was married when she met him, even though now that he was getting a divorce… what if he and Maris reconciled? That would break her heart. Two, Niles was one of her closest friends, she didn't want to tell him how she felt because it could jeopardize what they already had. She didn't want to loose that. But now that he's said it, it makes everything different. Everything except the part with Maris…

Tears were in her eyes, "Oh Dr. Crane…"

"I think it's about time you called me Niles."

"But what about Mrs. Crane?"

"Maris… she's history."

"But what if you reconcile?"

"Daphne… she's engaged to another man. Even if she weren't, I wouldn't want to be with her. She has put me through hell long enough. There will be no more running back to her, no more groveling, no more Maris…"

Daphne knew that she had to take the risk. She wrapped her arms around Niles, "Niles… I love you too."

Niles was so relived to hear those words. They slowly went into a kiss. It started out slow but then it grew into a very passionate one. They fell into bed and made love. Niles had dreamed of that moment for five years. He could not have been happier. It felt so good to finally tell Daphne his feelings. Daphne was extremely happy as well. They woke up the next morning still in each others arms.

"Good morning love." Niles kissed Daphne.

"Good morning… Niles."

He loved hearing her say his name.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone the good news."

At breakfast, Niles announced that he and Daphne were together at last. Frasier and Martin were very happy for the both of them, but Annie and Gee were shocked.

Gee stood up, "What?" he pointed to Niles, "You are not gay?" then he pointed to Daphne, "And you are not in love with her? He pointed to Annie.

At the same time, Niles and Daphne said, "What?" then Annie stood up. "Niles! How could you! You told me that you loved me!"

Daphne couldn't believe her ears. Was this true? "Niles… what does she mean?"

"Last night he came into my room and said that he loved me and that he wanted me from the minute he laid eyes on me!"

Daphne gasped, "Is that true!"

"No, no, no! I can explain!"

"Oh save your breath!" Daphne quickly stormed off into her room.

As Niles was about to chase after Daphne, Frasier stood up. His voice was very stern, "Wait a minute! You mean that with everybody here… no one… was after me?"

Niles was in no mood for Frasier right now, he was afraid that he was about to loose Daphne just as he finally got her, he snapped and yelled, "Oh shut up Frasier! There are people with more important problems right now!" before anyone, especially Frasier, could say anything, he ran after Daphne.

When he entered the room, he found Daphne's face buried in the pillows crying.

"Oh Daphne… please don't cry. I can explain." He sat down next to her on the bed.

"What is there to explain? You tell my friend you love her, then you tell me. No wonder she was in your bed!"

He knew that he had to get right to the point, "Daphne, when I went into Annie's room I thought I was in yours. She was in the shower so I only heard a muffled voice. She hadn't come out of the shower yet when I said I love you. I thought I was talking to you. When I found out that it was her I tried to leave but she wasn't letting me. Luckily, Gee came in and got me out of there and brought me into his room…" he paused, "and now I know why…"

Daphne looked up at Niles, she could tell by his face that he was sincere but she needed to hear him say it again. "You really thought that Annie was me?"

"Yes. I did." He looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Niles… I guess anger got the best of me…"

"I don't blame you for being mad."

Daphne sat up and Niles wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

Niles giggled and pulled away, "Unfortunately, you missed seeing Frasier's reaction when he found out that no one was after him." They both laughed as Daphne pulled Niles down onto the bed to once again make love. They were sure that everyone knew what they were doing but they didn't care. They were together and that's all that mattered.

There were going to be good times and there were going to be bad times, but they knew that they could get through anything as long as they were together.

The End.


End file.
